


Literary Blackmail

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 500 prompts, Awesome Jo Grant, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jo’s going to work with the Master, she knows it needs to be on her terms, not his.  This is bad news for the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> For JJPOR in the [500 Prompts Meme](http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/300554.html) \- #271 bribing the devil – Jo Grant & the Master.

“Well,” began Jo, also giving the Master her best glare (in case he hadn’t already got the part where she didn’t trust him one tiny little bit), “you have got two choices.”

“Miss Grant?”

“You see,” she said, “either you hand over that thingumybob right now _and_ promise faithfully not to do anything to hurt me or anyone else until we find the Doctor –”

“As I have assured you, Miss Grant, I have no intention of harming you. Unfortunately, for the moment I have need of your, ah, assistance.”

“Yes,” Jo said. “Well, like I said, you hand over that jolly old whatsit or I’ll read to you! Don’t think I won’t!”

The Master blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“So, you should,” she shot back. “Although I don’t expect that’s what you meant, was it? You see, it’s going to be a long trip, isn’t it? Well, if you do as I say, I’ll let you have some books and a bit of peace. If you’re going to be difficult, I’ll have to keep an eye on you. And read to you – can’t have you trying your little tricks –”

“And what, may one ask, are you threatening to read?”

Jo picked up a battered old hardback she’d fetched from the TARDIS (stored safely in the ship’s hold). “ _The Magic Faraway Tree_.”

“I see.” The Master paused to take that in, before eventually adding, “One hardly dares to ask, but does it by any chance involve fairies?”

“Lots. One called Silky and –”

“All right, Miss Grant. Very well. I accept your conditions.” He passed over both the homing device and the Tissue Compression Eliminator – for the moment. He could get the better of her easily if he needed to, in any case. It hardly mattered. Whereas children’s stories about fairies…! He winced. If only he didn’t need her to retrieve the Doctor, but there was no getting around that as yet.

“Good,” said Jo and pocketed both before giving him a stern look. “I’m locking the cabin as well, by the way. Just so you know.”

“How considerate of you, Miss Grant. I do so value my privacy,” he returned. He sat down on the bunk. “And you did say something about more appropriate reading material…?”

Jo nodded. “Hang on. I’ll go and get them.”

The Master was left to wonder – rather apprehensively – what Miss Grant would consider suitable literature. Well, he thought, trying to look on the bright side, the Doctor saw something in her, didn’t he? And Earth literature frequently did have its attractions. He fervently hoped however there were not going to be any tedious romances or collections of nineteenth century sermons. If there were, he decided, once he had found the Doctor, finished with both him and Miss Grant, and assumed control of the planet, he would go back in time and deal swiftly and painfully with said authors before they could ever put pen to paper.

“There!” said Jo, returning out of breath and with an armful of thick volumes. She dumped them down beside him. “All the nice, depressing Russian literature I could find. _And_ some Thomas Hardy – that sort of thing.”

The Master cheered up considerably, although he was careful merely to cast a bored glance at them before passing one back to her. “Why, thank you, Miss Grant. How thoughtful.”

Jo looked at title of the unwanted book. “ _Crime and Punishment_? You know, I’d have thought that would have been right up your street.”

“The title is promising I grant, but sadly, the entire premise is false,” said the Master. “Now, if you’ll only go away and let me read in peace, then I give you my word as a Time Lord that I won’t try any of my – how did you put it? – tricks. Or at least, not until after we’ve found the Doctor.”

Jo nodded, but she gave him a wicked look. “Are you absolutely sure? Because I _could_ read you my book if you want…?”

“As I said,” murmured the Master, “don’t forget to shut the door behind you, Miss Grant.”


End file.
